<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm a sucker for you by androgynousclintbarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332987">I'm a sucker for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton'>androgynousclintbarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the tumblr prompt “Don’t give me that face, it’s so cute I might not be able to hold back.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm a sucker for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was not a look Kakashi liked. it spelled danger and disaster and there was absolutely no escape. No amount of pleading or begging was going to get him out of trouble now.</p>
<p>“Quit it,” He narrowed his eyes, taking a step back when Gai responded by narrowing his eyes. The anger was even more evident now. “Gai, i mean it.”</p>
<p>“It’s cute that you think you’re the one who gets to make the calls right now,” There was a slight growl in Gai’s voice. a sound the other man rarely ever mad unless he was mad. well, not even mad. Pissed would be the better word. “Did you think i wouldn’t find out just because i got back to the village after you?”</p>
<p>    He could see the argument that Gai was about to start with him, and it was the last thing he needed right now. There wasn’t even a point to having it in his opinion. What was done was done, there was no turning back time and fixing it.</p>
<p>     “Kakashi,” he ducked his head when Gai snapped at him. “This whole dating thing doesn’t work if you keep secrets from me.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a secret,” he argued “it’s not like i cheated on you or went out and got stupid drunk without you. i just...”</p>
<p>    “While that first option would be an immediate deal breaker the second one sounds much better to me than what you did,” Gai half growled “you promised...”</p>
<p>“I promised i would try,” He reminded the other man “I’ve still got A rank or even S rank missions. There are going to be times when keeping that promise is going to be hard, if not completely impossible.”</p>
<p>     “We both know that’s bullshit,” Kakashi winced at the sound of that. Fort some reason Gai had always had a ridiculous amount of hope in his talents. Expected him to be almost unbeatable, but that’s not how it worked. “You alone can handle most things yourself. You and Yamato though, that’s a team up that rivals us fighting together.”</p>
<p>   Was that what this was about? Well, at least now Kakashi knew who to blame for Gai knowing. There was no one who would be able to tell his boyfriend why he came back from his mission so injured and tired except for Tenzo. </p>
<p>      “Why exactly did you send your back up away?” He diverted his eyes, unsure how exactly to answer Gai. There was no real good reason for why he had sent Tenzo off when he knew a fight was about to start, it had just been a call he made in a moment of heat. One he thought was the right thing to do. “Kakashi...”</p>
<p>       “Because we were out numbered!” He snapped angrily, scared by his own response. He hadn’t realized quiet how hopeless the scenario seemed to him until now. 2 vs 20 was unlucky odds. odds that could have gotten them both killed. Tenzo wasn’t worth losing though, neither him nor Gai were. “I wasn’t about to Risk Tenzo in a battle that didn’t look good. One that i didn’t think...” he lowered his eyes.</p>
<p>   “One you didn’t think you could win?” Gai finished for him.</p>
<p>“There was about a 20% chance we would win,” Kakashi argued “that’s not enough to bet Tenzo’s life on.”</p>
<p>   Suddenly all of the anger seeped away from Gai’s face, a soft kind look taking over in its place. </p>
<p>“You’re so...” he gave his head a shake “does Yamato know that you’re so over protective of him?”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t need to know?” Kakashi huffed “i made the call to keep him safe. I don’t want to lose anyone else.”</p>
<p>     “And you’re not going to,” when he turned his eyes back to Gai, he found himself looking at the proudest smile he had ever seen. one that said Gai had ever intention of keeping the promise he had just made.</p>
<p>One that also made him a little uncomfortable with how adorable it was. He still wasn’t quiet used to this whole ‘boyfriend’ thing.</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that face,” Kakashi grumbled under his breath “it’s so cute I might not be able to hold back.”</p>
<p>He had tried to whisper the last part of that sentence, hoping Gai would miss what he had said. Unfortunately, judging by the way that Gai’s eyes widened suddenly and the ridiculous smile that now took over the entirety of his face, he had failed. </p>
<p>    “Hold back?” Gai smiled fondly “from what exactly? don’t tell me you’re going to Chidori me for smiling.”</p>
<p>      Kakashi huffed in response, unwilling to entertain Gai’s jab any further. “are you done being mad at me?” he asked in a poor attempt to finish the argument.</p>
<p>“Oh, not a chance,” Gai never did make sense when he said things like that while smiling that bright, toothy smile of his. “You’re still in shit, and we’re definitly going to talk about not sending your only back up away when you are out numbered in a battle.”</p>
<p>“But...” He narrowed his eyes, knowing that Gai already had something else on his mind for the time being. After all, he never forgot an argument and he always made sure that they finished them. There wasn’t one argument that Kakashi had been able to escape since they had started dating, or even before that even. </p>
<p>“But for now,” a playful look crossed his face “i’d really like to know what exactly you meant by ‘i might not be able to hold back’“</p>
<p>Kakashi would usually shake his head and walk away at this point. His boyfriend was a ridiculous mess of non sense after all, but that look was back on Gai’s face and he’d be damned if he was going to waste it when he had an escape from his current situation.</p>
<p>even if it was only temporary. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>